wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Field/Gallery
Gallery BabyAnthony.jpg|Anthony Field when he was a baby Anthonyfieldasababy.jpg File:BabyAnthonyandhisOlderSiblings.jpg|Baby Anthony and his older siblings BabyPaulandAnthonyField.jpg|Babies Paul and Anthony at Manly Beach Babyanthony.jpg Toddleranthony.jpg anthonyfouryearsold.jpg|Anthony at four years old anthonyasachild.jpg|Anthony as a child TheFieldKids.jpg|The Field Kids TheMaleKidFieldBrothers.jpg|Young Anthony, Paul, John and Patrick Anthonyplayingviolin.jpg YoungAnthonyandPaulField.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field Johnpaulcolleenandanthonyfield.jpg|Paul, John, Colleen and Anthony Field File:YoungAnthonyandJohnField.jpg|Young Anthony and John JohnandAnthonyfieldplayingviolin.jpg|John and Anthony playing violin File:Anthony'sFamily.jpg|Anthony's family Teenageanthony.jpg|Teenage Anthony Younganthony.jpg YoungAnthonyjohnpaul.jpg Olderteenanthony.jpg|Anthony as a older teenager AnthonyFieldin1980.jpg|Anthony in 1980 Anthony,PaulandPatrickField.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Patrick Anthony,John,RobandMark.jpg|Anthony, John, Rob and Mark Anthonyinthe80s.jpg|Anthony in the 80s JohnandAnthonyinthe80s.jpg|John and Anthony in the 80s Anthony,Paul,JohnandPatrickField.jpg|Anthony, Paul, John and Patrick Anthonymilitary.jpg|Anthony when he was in the military AnthonyFieldinAussieArmy.jpg|Anthony in the Aussie army SoldierAnthonyField.jpg|Anthony as a soldier AnthonyandJohnField3.jpg|Anthony and John in the army AnthonyFieldPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes AnthonyFieldandJeffFatt.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Fatt AnthonyFieldandPhilRobinson2.jpg|Anthony and Phil Robinson AnthonyField2.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches". JohnandAnthonyinNyngan.jpg|John and Anthony in Nyngan Thecockroachesatrugbygrandfinals.jpg|The Cockroaches at the Rugby Grand Finals AnthonyandPaulField2.jpg|Anthony and Paul AnthonyandJohnField2.jpg|Anthony and John AnthonyandPaulineField.jpg|Anthony and Pauline AnthonyFieldinTheCockroaches.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Wait Up" AnthonyFieldandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony AnthonyFieldonCountdown.jpg|Anthony on "Countdown" TheFieldBrothersandMollyMeldrum.jpg|The Field Brothers and Molly Meldrum AnthonyFieldin1987.jpg|Anthony in 1987 AnthonyFieldinShe'sTheOne.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: She's the One" AnthonyFieldonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Anthony on "Hey, Hey, It's Saturday" AnthonyFieldinSmashHitsMagazine.jpg|Anthony in a Smash Hits magazine AnthonyFieldinSomeKindOfGirl.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Some Kind of Girl" AnthonyFieldinDoubleShot(OfMyBaby'sLove).jpg|Anthony in "Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love)" AnthonyField'sCockroachSpotlight.jpg|Anthony's Cockroach spotlight SteveBalbi,StuartFraser,PaulandAnthonyField.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Steve Balbi and Stuart Fraser PaulandAnthonyFieldonSounds.jpg|Paul and Anthony on Sounds AnthonyFieldinHeyWhatNow.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: "Hey What Now!" AnthonyFieldandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony Field and Peter Mackie AnthonyFieldin1988.jpg|Anthony in 1988 AnthonyFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Anthony in Brisbane Expo concert AnthonyFieldinYouAndMe.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: "You and Me" AnthonyFieldinPermanentlySingle.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Permanently Single" AnthonyFieldinAustralia.jpg|Anthony in Australia AnthonyFieldatLunaPark.jpg|Anthony at Luna Park AnthonyandLuke.jpg|Anthony and Luke AnthonyFieldinIt'sAnotherSaturdayNight.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches: It's Another Saturday Night" AnthonyFieldatMacquarieUniversity.jpg|Anthony at Macquarie University AnthonyFieldandtheKids.jpg|Anthony and the kids at Macquarie University File:AnthonyFieldinMacquarieUniversityClass.jpg|Anthony in the Macquarie University class AnthonyFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Anthony Field and Murray Cook AnthonyField.jpg|Anthony playing guitar AnthonyandJohnFieldinTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and John at Crowle Home AnthonyFieldandGregPage.jpg|Anthony and Greg Page AnthonyPlayingDidgeridoo.jpg|Anthony playing didgeridoo AnthonyFieldPlayingTinWhistle.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle AnthonyFieldatCrowleHome.jpg|Anthony at Crowle Home Greg,AnthonyandJosephField.jpg|Greg, Anthony and his nephew, Joseph File:AnthonyFieldin1991.jpg|Anthony in 1991 Earlywigglesconcert.jpg|An Early Wiggles Concert Wiggleswithfansintheearlydays.jpg|The Wiggles with fans in the early days Earlywigglesconcert.jpg|An Early Wiggles Concert AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1992 photo AnthonyinGreenT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in green T-shirt File:AnthonyFieldin1993.jpg|Anthony in 1993 AnthonyatthePenrithPlaza.jpg|Anthony at the Penrith Plaza AnthonyinGreenShirt.jpg|Anthony in green polo shirt D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.-Prologue.jpg|Anthony on the early Wiggles in Yummy Yummy AnthonyFieldPlayingFootball.jpg|Anthony playing football AnthonyFieldinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert AnthonyFieldandJeffFattinTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Jeff in "The Wiggles" Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Peter Mackie selling merchandise on July 2, 1993 AnthonyFieldasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Anthony as Henry the Octopus AnthonyFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword TheFourFieldBrothersatJohnField'sWedding.jpg|Paul, Anthony, John and Patrick at John's wedding AnthonyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|A 1996 picture of Anthony at a Wiggles concert MarchingAlong.jpg|Anthony wearing a green shirt? Jeff,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony in white shirt in "Yummy Yummy" FelizNavidad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony wearing his Mexican hat in a Wiggles video AnthonyFieldinDorothytheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in Dorothy the Dinosaur T-Shirt AnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony on stage Anthonyin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in 1997 promo picture AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" bonus clip AnthonyinTVSeries1.JPG Anthonyin1998.jpg File:AnthonyFieldandPaulGlynn.jpg|Anthony and Paul Glynn AnthonyandPuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony and a puppet of him in the episode "Hygiene" AnthonyFieldatBacheloroftheYearAwards.jpg|Anthony at "Bachelor of the Year" awards AnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyandPaulFieldinBlueWiggleShirts.jpg|Anthony and his brother Paul in blue Wiggle shirts AnthonyandGoofy.jpg|Anthony and Goofy AnthonyFieldonRoveLive.jpg|Anthony on "Rove Live" AnthonyFieldatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Anthony at Outstanding Achievement Awards File:AnthonyFieldin2004.jpg|Anthony in 2004 File:Anthony,MikiandLuciaField.jpg|Anthony, his wife Miki and their newborn baby daughter, Lucia File:Anthony,MikiandLuciaFieldin2005.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Lucia in 2005 AnthonyFieldatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Anthony at Australian Catholic University Anthony,PaulFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony, his brother, Paul and Paul Paddick Anthony,PaulFieldandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Dorothy the Dinosaur CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Anthony as one of the Magic Club judges. Foodman.jpg|Anthony as Foodman FoodmaninTootToot!.jpg|Anthony as Foodman in Toot Toot! AnthonyatDisneyland.jpg|Anthony at Disneyland AnthonyEatingChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating chocolate WigglesWebsiteClip.jpg|The Wiggles Website next to Murray. Anthony,PaulandtheFieldDogs.jpg|Anthony, Paul and the Field Dogs AnthonyFieldandhisDogs.jpg|Anthony and his dogs AnthonyandFergusField.jpg|Anthony and his dog, Fergus AnthonyFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony at Sydney Harbour AnthonyandPasquaField.jpg|Anthony and his dog, Pasqua AnthonyandManuellaField.jpg|Anthony and his dog, Manuella AnthonyandB2.jpg|Anthony and B2 AnthonyFieldonAirplane.jpg|Anthony on airplane AnthonyFieldinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony in New York City AnthonyFieldandAlRoker.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker AnthonyandDanField.jpg|Anthony and Dan Field AnthonyFieldinhisHouse.jpg|Anthony in his house AnthonyFieldinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony in "The Making of Space Dancing" AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Anthony Field in "The Wiggles Take on the World" AnthonyFieldinCalifornia.jpg|Anthony in California AnthonyFieldinTrailer.jpg|Anthony inside a trailer AnthonyFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick File:AnthonyFieldonEnoughRopeWithAndrewDenton.jpg|Anthony on "Enough Rope with Andrew Denton" AnthonyFieldatMikalina'sCafe.jpg|Anthony at Mikalina's cafe File:AnthonyandMikiField.jpg|Anthony and his wife, Miki at the wedding File:AnthonyFieldinJapan.jpg|Anthony in Japan File:AnthonyFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Anthony and Larissa File:AnthonyFieldandAlexKeller.jpg|Anthony and Alex File:AnthonyFieldinChina.jpg|Anthony in China File:AnthonyFieldonDecember2003.jpg|Anthony on December 2003 File:AnthonyFieldandBrettClarke.jpg|Anthony and Brett Clarke File:AnthonyFieldinLiveHotPotatoes!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" Behind-the-Scenes clip File:AnthonyFieldandhisFamily.jpg|Anthony and his family File:AnthonyFieldin2006.jpg|Anthony in 2006 File:Anthony,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Anthony, Lucia and Maria File:AnthonyFieldinPhiladelphia.jpg|Anthony in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania File:AnthonyFieldonRSPCAAnimalRescue.jpg|Anthony on "RSPCA Animal Rescue" File:AnthonyFieldonSuperPopINTERVIEWS.jpg|Anthony on "Super Pop INTERVIEWS" AnthonyFieldin2007.jpg|Anthony Field in 2007. File:AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios File:AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato recording studios AnthonyFieldandhisKids.png|Anthony and his kids AnthonyFieldandFitz.jpg|Anthony Field and Fitz AnthonyFieldonFitzness.jpg|Anthony on Fitzness AnthonyFieldonThankGodYou'reHere.jpg|Anthony on "Thank God You're Here" File:AnthonyFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony at Manly Beach Anthony,LuciaandMariaFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony, Lucia and Maria at Manly Beach AnthonyFieldin2008.jpg|Anthony in 2008 File:AnthonyFieldonNationalCareerDevelopmentWeek.jpg|Anthony on National Career Development Week File:AnthonyFieldandBennyMarshall.jpg|Anthony and Benny Marshall File:AnthonyFieldinOnTheRoadWithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "On the Road with the Wiggles" File:AnthonyandPaulFieldin2008.jpg|Anthony and Paul in 2008 File:AnthonyFieldin2009.jpg|Anthony in 2009 AnthonyFieldandDr.JamesStoxen.jpg|Anthony and Dr. James Stoxen File:AnthonyFieldHanging.jpg|Anthony hanging File:AnthonyFieldExercising.jpg|Anthony exercising AnthonyFieldonBIG106.2FM.jpg|Anthony on BIG 105.2 FM AnthonyFieldandGrahamKennedy.jpg|Anthony and Graham Kennedy Anthony'sBaldHead.jpg|Anthony's bald head AnthonyFieldandSimonPryce.jpg|Anthony and Simon Pryce File:AnthonyFieldandStevePace.jpg|Anthony and Steve Pace File:AnthonyFieldinSydney.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyandLaraField.jpg|Anthony and his niece, Lara AnthonyFieldinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Anthony in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing!" documentary. AnthonyandPaulFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony and Paul at Sydney Harbour TheFieldBrothersin2011.jpg|Anthony, John and Paul in 2011. AnthonyinTheWigglesPhotoContest.jpg AnthonyFieldatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Anthony at "ARIA Hall of Fame" AnthonyFieldinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Anthony in "ARIA Awards" backstage AnthonyinTheFieldBrothersT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in The Field Brothers T-Shirt AnthonyFieldin2012.jpg|Anthony in 2012 File:AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios Green Room AnthonyandhisFamilyattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Anthony and his family at the Sydney Entertainment Centre File:AnthonyandhisKidsattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Anthony and his kids at the Sydney Entertainment Centre File:AnthonyandMikiFieldattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Anthony and Miki at the Sydney Entertainment Centre AnthonyandAntonioFieldonToday.jpg|Anthony and Antonio on "Today" AnthonyFieldStraddlingPullUps.jpg|Anthony straddling pull-ups AnthonyandPaulFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony and Paul in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyFieldatTowerofLondon.jpg|Anthony at Tower of London AnthonyFieldasWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony as Wags the Dog AnthonyFieldatOxfordCastle.jpg|Anthony at Oxford Castle AnthonyFieldonPicturesofYou.jpg|Anthony on "Pictures of You" AnthonyFieldandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony and Emma AnthonyFieldatTowerofPhiladelphia.jpg|Anthony at the Tower of Philadelphia AnthonyField,NickHutchinsonandCookieMonster.jpg|Anthony, Nick Hutchison and Cookie Monster AnthonyFieldandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyField,LachyGillespieandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Emma AnthonyFieldon702ABCSydney.jpg|Anthony on 702 ABC Sydney AnthonyFieldinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Anthony in "Greg Speaks!" AnthonyFieldinOCanada!.jpg|Anthony in "O Canada!" TheWigglesin2013.jpg|Anthony with the new wiggles Anthony,AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Anthony, Antonio and Maria AnthonyFieldin2013.jpg|Anthony in 2013 AnthonyFieldinRestandRestoreCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Rest and Restore" commercial AnthonyFieldinSuperKrillOilCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Super Krill Oil" commercial AnthonyandMikiFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony and Miki at Sydney Harbour File:AnthonyFieldinCairns.jpg|Anthony in Cairns File:AnthonyFieldattheCivicTheatre.jpg|Anthony at the Civic Theatre Anthonythevampiresailor.jpg|Anthony The Vampire Sailor File:AnthonyFieldPlayingTennis.jpg|Anthony playing tennis AnthonyFieldinSoldierOnCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Soldier On" commercial File:Anthony,PaulFieldandJayLaGaia.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Jay La Gaia Henry'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in "Pumpkin Face" end credits as Henry the Octopus File:MartyParty.jpg|Anthony as Marty Party File:AnthonyinWigglyRoadShirt.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Road" shirt Anthonyfamily.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Maria AnthonyFieldinWashingtonDC.jpg|Anthony in Washington DC AnthonyFieldatCotijadeLaPaz.jpg|Anthony at Cotija de La Paz AnthonyFieldinFortStockton,Texas.jpg|Anthony in Fort Stockton, Texas Thenandnow.jpg|Anthony "then compared too "now".|link=Anthony Field/Gallery AnthonyFieldandLeeHawkins.jpg|Anthony and Lee Hawkins AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesWorldTourShirt.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles World Tour" shirt AnthonyFieldandNelsonAspen.jpg|Anthony and Nelson Aspen AnthonyFieldinNewYorkInterview.jpg|Anthony in New York interview AnthonyandhisKidsatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony and his kids at Sydney Harbour AnthonyFieldinNewZealand.jpg|Anthony in New Zealand AnthonyFieldinSuperKrillOilPlusCalamariCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Super Krill Oil Plus Calarami" commercial AnthonyFieldandJimmyBarnes.jpg|Anthony and Jimmy Barnes AnthonyFieldandRexKelleher.jpg|Anthony and Rex Kelleher Anthony,PaulandLukeField.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Luke AnthonyFieldandBrianStone.jpg|Anthony and Brian Stone AnthonyFieldandJessicaRowe.jpg|Anthony and Jessica Rowe TheFieldBrothers,KamahlandAnabelleCrabb.jpg|Anthony, Paul, Kamahl and Anabelle Krabb TheFieldFamilyin2014.jpg|Anthony's family in 2014 JohnandAnthonyFieldin2014.jpg|John and Anthony in 2014 TheSacredHearts.jpg|Anthony in "The Sacred Hearts" Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries